With steady improvement of the living standard, increasing consumption demands, relative change of dietary pattern and more and more attention to health, people's demands for fresh raw meat are being more diversified, and people are more demanding for the quality and safety of fresh raw meat. Since the fresh raw meat is rich in nutrient and water, easy to be rotten, and the process of slaughtering and marketing of such meat is not so clean, it is difficult to guarantee the quality of such meat; therefore, it is very important and urgent to well test and monitor the quality of such meat.
The traditional method for testing such meat is low in testing efficiency, long in the time required, and big in the destruction of the product. As a new technology developed in recent years, the nondestructive testing technology means using a method whereby the quality of a sample is appraised while the sample is not destroyed. The spectrum technology is the one often used for nondestructively testing such meat, but such testing of samples mainly depends on a spectrometer which is the main necessary part for testing; however, most spectrometers on the market are high in cost, great in volume, and high in maintenance cost, incapable of being widely used in the practical operation for testing the quality of raw fresh meat.
With rapid development of optical technology, the intelligent testing system for farm products is developing towards portability, handheld type, miniaturization, microminiaturization and intellectualization. It is extremely important to develop simple, rapid, and light testing equipment, and it is an inevitable trend of development to be based on the research results in the laboratories and not to use expensive or large equipment.